Aprendendo Facilmente Inglês com Naruto!
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Naruto e Hinata...lançam um livro..e ainda por cima um livro que ensina inglês! reviews?


**Aprendendo Facilmente Inglês com Naruto °o°!**

Legenda!

_em itálico,são os comentários do apresentador o.o  
_

_em itálico e assim (N/R...)_ _são os comentários da autora '-'_

**Pessoa qualquer: **Oi peshe boi (x - fala do personagem.

**-se joga da janela e se chama de Isabella (?)-** - ação do personagem

**Tenham Uma Boa Leitura o.o!**

* * *

Olá galerinha Bem vindos a mais um revolucionário progama..AFIN!!E...Não,aqui não é o Barney -.-'

E também NÃO,não vou cantar nenhuma música infernal para vocês ò.ó!

Humpf..que coisa ¬¬...Mais indo ao assunto, cara, eu parei para pensar... (_N/R: ele pensa O.O!_)... Vou fingir que não ouvi isso Rukia ¬¬..Pois bem.. prosseguindo..eu parei para pensar..e você Rukia cala a boca ò.o (_N/R: eu não disse nada n.n_') Tá tá..sei ¬¬!

ENFIM! Eu tava pensando e analisando...quantos seres humanos que vejo por ai...que acham inglês um bicho de sete cabeças,ou algo totalmente impossível de se entender...

Pois bem...seus problemas acabaram,pois,eu..Uzumaki Naruto, em parceria com Hyuuga Hinata. Oficialmente lançamos no mercado,e justamente pensando em auxiliar a comunicação foi formulada uma solução prática e rápida! Chegou o sensacional e insuperável curso "_The__Book__ is on the Table_". Com patrocínio da Editora Elerbus (_N/R: Isso te lembra algo Mary? 8D_)

--

**Hinata: -vem vestida com aquelas roupas de dançarina do Faustão. Segurando o "_The Book is on the Table"_-** Na-Naruto-kun n/n'' **-sorrindo para o público-** O-Oi n/n'!

**Plateia: **Oi n.n! **-plateia masculina babando-**

**Naruto: ** ò.ó! Caham!! Então Hinata..vamos começar? n.n

**Hinata:** Si-Sim Naruto-kun n/n!

**Naruto: **Com palavras que você usará quando houver aquele bate-papo estrangeiro, ou até que se você sonhe em ir aos 'E.U.A' peço que reparem na praticidade invejável que você terá de aprendizagem! Veja como é fácil e divertido aprender...**-põe o video no telão-  
**

--

**#Participação Feita No Esconderijo Akatsuki#**

_Veja como a frase fica muito mais chique.._

**Deidara/Sasori: ­****-fazendo pose de malandro do morro na frente do espelho-** Is we in the tape! 8D (_É nóis na fita._)

**Konan: **-.-

--

-

_Muito mais original..._

**Tobi: ****-Sai com uma cueca na cabeça ,vestido só de **_**boxer**_**,segurando o livro na mão e lê uma frase-** I am more I. (_Eu sou mais eu._) **-sorrindo besta n.n-**  
**Itachi: **MORRA!Mangekyou Sharingan Ò/.\Ó!

**Tobi: ** x.x

--

-

_Muito mais "cativante"..._

**Deidara: **Konan-chan, do you want a good-good? (_Você quer um bom-bom?_) **-Sorrindo-**

**Konan: ****-Entendeu outra coisa..então simplesmente soca ele-** -.-'

--

-

_Muito mais..real..!_

**Hidan: **Ey você tem alguma c-

**Tobi:** Not even come that it doesn't have! (_Nem vem que não tem!_) **-respondendo de acordo com o livro-**  
**Hidan:** ¬¬

--

-

_Elas também funcionam com girias do mundo atual!_

**Pain: **Alguem viu a Konan? n.n

**Deidara:** Aff..She is full of nine o'clock. -.- (_Ela é cheia de nove horas._)  
**Konan: ****-tava passando na hora-** QUEM É NINE AQUI!? Ò.Ó **­-sai p#! da vida atrás do Deidara-**

--

-

_Praticas..._

**Hidan:** Ey! Vocês Sabiam que Jashin-sa-

**Tobi: **I am completely bald of knowing it. (_To careca de saber._)

**Hidan:** MORRA Ò.Ó **-lasca machado na cabeça do Tobi-** (_N/R: se ele não morrer agora..eu nem sei hein O.O!_)

--

-

_Usadas com classe.._

**Sasori: ****-arrumando o VHS¹ que tirou das marionetes-** n.n **- "acidentalmente" cai gasolina e queima a vita-**Ooh! I burned my movie! T.T (_Oh! Queimei meu filme!_)  
**Tobi/Deidara: **8D

--

-

_Deixa a frase mais esbelta e magnifica...Onde qualquer um falam com estilo e comodidade absoluta!_

**Konan: ** Oh estrupício, me diz o nome daquela poma-

**Tobi: **Go catch little coconuts! (_Vai catar coquinho!_)  
**Konan: ''**_E eu ainda nem sei porque dou trabalho de falar com isso ¬¬_!'' CORRA Ò.Ó **-avança feito fera em busca da presa-**

**Deidara:** **-tava passando na hora-** Tobi, If you run, the beast catches, if you stay the beast eats! 8D (_Se correr, o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come!_)  
**Konan:** Melhor...CORRAM Ò.Ó **-faz bushins **_(?)_** em tudo quanto é canto para destroçar-los-**

--

-

_E, também, podem se tornar gratificantes e serem usadas de formas sádicas..._

**Hidan:** Cara eu to no sal...hoje tem cerimonia de sacrifício para Jashin-sama..

**Tobi: ****-todo lascado,enfaixado e no soro-** Before afternoon than never!(_Antes tarde do que nunca_.)

**Hidan: **Hum..**-olhar macabro e malicioso para o Tobi.-** Né...mais _sabe_,não precisa ser eu è.é! Acho que esse ano vou oferecer coisa nova muahahaha Ò;;ó! **-avançando perigosamente-**

**Tobi: **HEY! Take out the little horse from the rain! (_Ey!Tire o cavalinho da chuva._)  
**Hidan:** Agora eu te digo... The cow went to the swamp to you! Muahahahaha Ò;;Ó(_A vaca foi pro brejo para você!_) **-Colocando Tobi nas costas para levar como sacrifício-**_  
_

--

-

**Naruto: **Err...Deus o Tenha...n.n, Mais e ai gostou? Ah! Quer ser poliglota? Na compra do "_The Book is on the table_" você ganha inteiramente grátis o incrível "_The Book is on the table - World version_"!

**Hinata:** **-segurando os dois livros-** n/n''

**Naruto: **E são em outras línguas:

--

**# **Chinês

- Cabelo sujo: Chin-champu

- Descalço: Chin chinela

- Top less: Chin-chu-tian

- Náufrago: Chin-chu-lancha

- Pobre: Chen luz, chen agua e chen gaz

--

**# **Japonês

- Adivinhador: Komosabe

- Bicicleta: Kasimoto

- Fim: Saka-bo

- Fraco: Yono komo

- Me roubaram a moto: Yonovejo m'yamaha

- Meia volta: Kasigiro

- Se foi: Non-ta

- Ainda tenho sede: Kiro maisagwa

**--  
**

**# **Outras em inglês:

- Banheira giratória: Tina Turner

- Indivíduo de bom autocontrole: Auto stop

- Copie bem: Copyright

- Talco para caminhar: Walkie talkie

--

**# **Russo

- Conjunto de árvores: Boshke

- Inseto: Moshka

- Cão comendo donut's: Troski maska roska

- Piloto: Simecaio patatof

- Prostituta: Lewinsky

- Sogra: Storvo

--

**Naruto:** E ligando agora para: 0-Meia-1-Quatro-Nove-24-Sessenta e sete-42 ...

**Hinata:** Liga! n/n **-fazendo dancinha com os dois PomPom's-**

**Naruto:** Você terá 70 porcento de desconto meu amigo!

**Hinata:** Liga! n/n

**Naruto:** Então não fiquem ai parados!

**Hinata: **Liga!Liga!Liga °o°! **-pulando com os dois PomPom's-**

--

-

.

**Tsuzuku?**

_**Konban wa minna-san... Adivinha quem está aqui..**_

_**Rukia °o°, de novo né? Para atentar vocês...né?**_

_**Mais uma tosqueira minha o.o! Pois é..**_

_**Vocês repararam que eu não usei o 'Owari' desta vez e sim o Tsuzuku?**_

_**Quem notou parabéns °o°! Isso mesmo o que vocês estão pensando...eu to pensando em fazer a continuação disso daqui...rsrsrs...agora só vê se vocês vão querer o.o!**_

_**Não esqueçam de comentar...os comentários me inspiram °.°!!**_

_**Agradecimentos: A toooooodos que me deixaram reviews...! Amei todas °.°!**_

_**B e S i T o S õ/**_

_**E quem sabe até daqui a pouquinho..rsrs**_


End file.
